FROZEN SAKURA
by kiranakantha
Summary: Cinta yang Sakura perjuangkan ternyata tak pernah melihatnya. Tuhan... Apa karena aku tegar kau memberikan aku rasa sakit yang meluluh lantakan hati ku menjadi puing-puing?


FROZEN SAKURA

(Broken Sakura)

.

.

.

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang beleleran air mata dan ingus hingga ke dagunya. Antara ilfeel dan kasihan. Semua gara-gara satu hal.

Undangan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Mei Terumi.

"Ino! Huhuhu! Mizukage sialan! Penggoda laki orang!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Lupakan saja Sasuke, ya?" Ino masih mencoba membujuk sakura berhenti menangis. Lagian sejak kapan Sasuke jadi suami Sakura?

"Apa –srot- bagusnya –hiks- Mei Terong itu sih?!-srot-" Sakura berbicara sambil menyedot ingusnya agar tidak beranak sungai. Ino rasanya ingin melempar sekerdus tisu pada Sakura agar tidak jorok begitu. Ino melirik Sai disampingnya, memberi tatapan 'Bantu-aku-menenangkan-nya!'

"Kurasa karena Mizukage Mei itu cantik, seksi, tidak berdada rata-AAAAARRRRGGGGH!"

BRAAAK!

"SAI-KUN!"

Ino histeris melihat Sai terlempar menembus atap rumahnya dan menghilang dilangit malam dengan dramatis akibat di shannaro Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura… Su-sudahlah, ja-jangan bersedih ya…"

"Tapi Hinata, sejak kapan mereka dekat? Ke-kenapa…?"

Hinata mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Oh iya, Sa-sakura-chan, a-aku kerumahmu ingin menyerahkan ini… karena Sakura-chan adalah sa-sahabatku, ja-di aku ingin menyerahkannya sendiri." Hinata dengan malu-malu menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya dari tadi Hinata mau menyerahkannya, tapi akhirnya ia malah menghibur Sakura dulu yang membuka pintu dengan wajah sembab. Mata Sakura membulat melihatnya.

Undangan Pertunangan Hinata dan Naruto.

"HIKS~!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Hinata kaget melihat Sakura malah menangis lebih keras.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa hatinya dilindas Katsuyu dengan tubuh besarnya secara perlahan. Menyakitkan. Hari ini niatnya dia mau bertemu Naruto, mau minta misi keluar Konoha setidaknya sebulan mungkin. Tapi dia melihat Sasuke dan Mei sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Saki-chan. Kebetulan kau ada disini, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi sebentar, ya."

"Baik, Naruto-sama…"

"Begitulah, aku dan Sasuke akan menikah di Konoha, Naruto-san kan sudah tahu aku dari Kirigakure. Kami ingin meminta persetujuan anda, karena pasti Konoha akan kebanjiran Ninja dari Kirigakure!" Mei tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Mei memang murah senyum, sementara Sakura rasanya ingin me-shannaro Mei sekuat tenaga.

"Ah, Konoha terbuka untuk seluruh ninja Kirigakure, kok. Aku tak menyangka kalian menikah, dekatnya saja aku tak pernah lihat! Hahaha! Sasuke! Kau tak pernah cerita padaku."

"Hn."

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu, Hokage sama."

Dan pasangan itu pun menghilang meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto diruang Hokage.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang melamun dengan tatapan sangat kosong. Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura, apalagi dia juga menjadi saksi betapa ia sangat mencintai Sasuke selama ini. Naruto mengerti, pernikahan Sasuke dan Mei akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi, dan Sakura memang tidak siap menerimanya. Terlihat dari tadi Sakura bertubuh tegang dan terlihat depresi saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Mei ada disini menyerahkan list ninja Kirigakure yang akan datang guna menghindari penyusup.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu Naruto memperhatikannya.

Teman-temannya mengasihaninya.

Karena kepahitan kisah cintanya.

Dan semuak apapun Sakura pada rasa kasihan mereka, Sakura memang merasa pantas dikasihani.

Menolak dikasihani juga percuma. Sakura memang menyedihkan.

"Saki?"

Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

"Berikan aku misi, Naruto. Keluar Konoha, minimal selama satu bulan."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang sempat tergugu melihat bola mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Apa itu-"

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Kau tidak akan menghadiri pertunanganku, Sakura? Kau jahat-ttebayo!" Naruto memasang wajah merajuk. Ingin mencairkan kembali suasana yang tiba tiba jadi berat.

"Salah mu sendiri, tahu-tahu bertunangan!"

"Saki~! Kau harus datang-ttebayo!"

"Seminggu saja, ya?" Naruto mencoba menawar. Sakura menggeleng.

"Pertunangan-ku kan hanya selisih seminggu dengan pernikahan Sasuke-Ttebayo!"

Dan setelah itu Naruto menyesal membahas pernikahan Sasuke.

"Karena itu Naruto, kau tidak mau aku men-shannaro semua orang, kan? Hehehe~"

Sakura mencoba bercanda menanggapinya, tapi Naruto merasa sakit melihat senyum Sakura yang sangat rapuh.

Naruto menyadari Sakura telah menjadi puing-puing.

Dengan melihat matanya saja Naruto tahu,

Hati Sakura sudah rusak.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Sakura…" Naruto berkata pelan, "Kau kutugaskan ke Sunagakure selama sebulan penuh. Tugasmu adalah membimbing Ninja medis disana agar lebih ahli."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Sakura berbalik dan memegang knop pintu.

"Naruto… Aku menyayangimu." Sakura berujar pelan.

"Aku juga, Saki." Naruto tersenyum. "Cepatlah _sembuh_…"

Sakura membuka knop pintu dan menutupnya.

Tentu saja Sakura akan mencoba _menyembuhkan _hatinya walau mustahil rasanya.

.

.

.

akankah Sakura bisa menyembuhkan hatinya di Sunagakure?

tentu saja sakura tak berharap banyak... tapi tidak ada salahnya berharapkan?

TBC

Kirana Kantha

24 April 2014

06:06 PM


End file.
